


Stay

by RubyLipsStarryEyes



Series: In a Manor of Speaking [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLipsStarryEyes/pseuds/RubyLipsStarryEyes
Summary: I wrote this at 2 am, hella sleep deprived and a lot emotional. Take it as you will.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Series: In a Manor of Speaking [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950238
Comments: 18
Kudos: 164





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2 am, hella sleep deprived and a lot emotional. Take it as you will.

_Hermione watched in horror as blood soaked his robes. The crimson stain spread across the crisp white of his shirt and made the black shine in the light of her wand._

“Severus!” 

Hands wrapped around her middle, and lips pressed to her ear. “Ssshhh, Princess. It’s okay. He’s fine. He’ll be home tomorrow.” 

A strangled sob escaped her as her eyes flew open. Candles had been lit around the room, illuminating the space with a warm glow. It wasn’t the derelict shrieking shack, but the opulence of her own bedroom that greeted her. 

Her gasping breaths slowed as the whispers continued. “I’m here, Princess. Severus is safe. All is well.” The shaking slowed, and she relaxed into his hold. He stroked her hair, his steady stream of reassurances calming her. 

That night in the shrieking shack had long ago passed, and yet it haunted her, the nights that Severus wasn’t in their bed. This was not the first time Lucius had woken to her sobbing Severus’ name, and Hermione feared it wouldn’t be the last. Severus was at a potions master’s conference in Prague, but it seemed her subconscious didn’t know the difference. 

When she had calmed, she rolled to face Lucius, burying her face in his bare chest and holding on tightly. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. 

“Never be sorry, Princess. He’ll be home soon.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, and soon she was being pulled into the depths of sleep, aided by the slow rhythm of Lucius’ breathing. 

Late the next morning he was awoken by a soft kiss, and he returned it automatically, the reassuring presence of his friend and lover like a warm breeze. 

“Still in bed at this hour?” Severus’ low drawl warmed him and Hermione stirred briefly in his arms. 

“It was a rough night. Come here.” Lucius’ command was softened by the sheet he lifted, showing Hermione’s nude body curled up beside his own. 

Severus quickly shed his robes, sliding into bed behind Hermione and kissing Lucius more soundly over her head. 

“Nightmares again? The same?” Severus traced Hermione’s curves with a soft touch, Lucius’ grunt of agreement making his stomach sink. She had saved his life that day, and yet it haunted her. “What can I do?” His whispered question was meant to be rhetorical, but Lucius reached over, pulling him closer. 

“Stay.” 


End file.
